The present disclosure relates to the packaging of spatial light modulators.
In manufacturing spatial light modulators, multiple spatial light modulators are commonly fabricated on a semiconductor wafer. The spatial light modulators are then sealed in micro chambers, and subsequently separated into individual dies. The micro chambers typically include transparent windows through which the spatial light modulators to receive and output optical signals. To ensure the optical performance of the spatial light modulators, it is important to prevent unwanted scattered light in the micro chambers from exiting the transparent window.